


Go Read a Novel or Something

by apothekemilie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fic within a Fic, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apothekemilie/pseuds/apothekemilie
Summary: Victor is growing frustrated with Yuuri's struggle to embody eros, so he tells him to go try and find inspiration through literature. Little does he know, Yuuri wrote the Book when it comes to smut involving ice skating.





	Go Read a Novel or Something

                 “You know what I’m going to tell you, Little Piggy,” Victor sang from across the rink as he tapped a finger to his quirked lips. The smile he wore was disarming, but Yuuri knew it was all a display of thinly veiled passive aggression.

 

                 He sighed softly to himself without thinking. A brief moment of panic followed before he assured himself that Victor wouldn’t be able to hear his voiced frustration from their current distance. He skated toward the rail where his coach stood, shoulders slumping as he grew closer and closer.

 

                “Yeah… More eros.” Yuuri replied quietly. Really, any frustration he felt had nothing to do with Victor. It wasn’t Victor’s fault that Yuuri was so bad at being sexy.

 

                “Bingo, Yuuri.” Victor began. “I know this is something you’re capable of doing. Emoting on the ice has always been your strong suit. We both know it wasn’t your technical scores that got you this far, after all.” Yuuri winced at the jab. It wasn’t like he was saying anything that wasn’t true, but still. “So what’s the problem now? It should be easy! Eros! Pleasure layered upon delightful pleasure! You’re more than capable of it!”

 

                Yuuri chuckled softly to himself as a soft blush forced its way across his cheeks. _Me? Eros? I beg to differ. It’s laughable, the idea of a guy like me_ \--

 

                His thoughts were interrupted by an irritated huff from the man before him. “This isn’t funny, Yuuri. You’re a grown man, not some giggling teenage boy.”

 

                “N-No, I wasn’t laughing because--”

 

                “No, Yuuri. It’s time to mature some. You’re an adult now. This is something that adults experience without laughing like children.” Victor interrupted, sounding more exasperated than he had throughout the entire learning process. His tone immediately gave Yuuri pause.

 

                “I know… I know… It’s not funny. It’s just…” He could feel his cheeks tingle as they burned. “It’s _embarrassing_.”

 

                Victor seemed to flounder for the quickest moment, his jaw dropping the slightest bit before his retort. “ _Embarrassing_?” He paused and sighed for a moment though his features didn’t soften. “Listen, Yuuri. I know you mentioned not having a lot of experience in the whole department of romance, but… But this isn’t something that should be hard for you. You’re more than capable of seduction.”

 

                Yuuri huffed through the nose slightly in a sarcastic laugh, his gaze cast downward, and Victor balked at the action.

 

“I don’t really appreciate that kind of attitude in my students, Yuuri.” He told him, doing his best to keep a smile, however forced it may be. Immediately Yuuri looked back to his coach and tried to backtrack.

 

                “N-No, no! Sorry! It’s not that. It’s just…” Yuuri trailed off, unable to find a way to finish the sentence without sounding self deprecating. No one wanted to hear someone speak poorly of themselves, and Yuuri wasn’t about to put Victor in a situation where he might have to lie and say that _Yes, Katsuki Yuuri is attractive and graceful enough to embody eros and seduce someone in their right mind._ So instead, Yuuri allowed the silence to encompass the two of them until Victor spoke up.

 

                “Okay…I get it. You don’t think you can properly connect with your inner eros on your own.” He said. Yuuri nodded. “Fine. That’s fine. Just fix it. You’re a grown man. Go home and read a novel tonight. Or watch something. Find your eros. Embrace it.”

 

                It took just over a second and a half to realize what Victor meant when he told him to _read a novel or watch “something,”_ and that comprehension made his heart skip a beat in disbelief. His coach was telling him to go _consume pornography? For research? **What?** That’s what he was saying, right?_

 

                In the time it took for Yuuri to complete his face journey, Victor seemed to have somewhat recovered from his previous irritation. “Enough of that now though. Let’s just work on technicals for the rest of our rink time.”

 

                _Could he seriously go on that quickly after saying something like that?_ Yuuri’s body moved of its own accord, heading to its starting position before Victor began barking new orders about jump specifics. At that point, Yuuri couldn’t afford to focus on what Victor had assigned him to do later on, and he spent the rest of the practice time working in the moment on his quads.

 

\---

 

                “Wait… Did he mean, like, a _novel_ -novel and a _something_ -something?”

 

                “Well, I mean--Phichit, I have _no_ idea what else he could have meant by it!” Yuuri cried over the phone, throwing an arm over his eyes. He was lying in bed with his phone plugged into the wall next to him as he face-timed his friend.

 

                Said friend wasn’t being the most helpful, either.

 

                “ _Dude_! He knows, you, like, wrote literal porn of you two fucking, right?”

 

                Yuuri yelped and quickly moved to cover his phone with his pillow, his eyes frantically gluing themselves to his door, just in case Victor was there, about to knock. “Phichit, _shut up_!” He hissed into the seam where his phone was nestled between his bed and pillow. “We don’t talk about that anymore! _Remember_?”

 

                All he got in reply was muffled, tinny laughter. After checking the door once more, pausing, then quickly locking it, Yuuri pulled the phone out from its hiding place.

 

                “I’m sorry, Yuuri, this is just too funny!”

 

                He groaned. “It’s really not. I can’t... _do_ eros. I can’t even read or watch porn now that Victor’s asked me to do it! How am I supposed to embody it?”

 

                “What do you mean? You’re, like, the sexiest guy I know, Yuuri! Total babe magnet. After Giacometti, I mean. But really, have you seen that guy?”

 

                “Yes, yes, we all know Chris is pretty much walking sex. But that’s the thing. I’m not him. I’m nothing like him. I’m...”

 

                “Super humble and not in-your-face about every ejaculation you smear all over the ice?”

 

                “Phichit!”

               

                “What?”

 

                “Not helpful!”

 

                “Haha, yeah. I know. Seriously, though. I don’t see the problem? Ruminate on some smut. See if it helps you with the whole eros thing.”

 

                “But…”

 

                “But what? Is Victor’s suggestion that you tug one out going to keep you from ever doing it again?”

 

                “…“

 

                “What’s the issue?”

 

                “I don’t know how to be sexy!”

 

                “Dude, that’s not for me to teach, if I even could. You’re miles ahead of me in that department.”

 

                “What’s that even supposed to mean?”

 

                “Damn, Yuuri. You’re already hot, okay? Whether you believe me or not, it’s pretty much a fact that everyone in the whole world agrees upon except for you. You just gotta own it. Okay? Besides, your writings from a few years ago were pretty damn steamy, if I say so myself. Now, I’m sorry, but I really need to get going. If I don’t get enough shut eye, Ciao-Ciao’ll have my ass on a platter. I’ll talk to you later. Let me know how mission plan Victor Smut works out! Bye-bye!”

 

                Yuuri had an argument on his tongue, but the chance to give it never came, as Phichit hung up immediately after he was done speaking.

 

                “...Bye.” Yuuri said to the darkened screen, letting his phone fall to the side. Leave it to Phichit to remember that stupid little tidbit about the Victor Nikiforov smut that Yuuri had mentioned during one of their drunken escapades years ago. Ugh! Yuuri was looking for sympathy here, not a reason to remember his past shame!

 

                ...Still, maybe there was something to be said in checking out some smutty fiction? Embarrassed or not, Yuuri still had an assignment, and there was not a chance in hell of him not at least trying to do as he was told. He couldn’t dream of letting Victor down. And… if this is what Victor believed would help? He may as well give it the old college try.

 

                With a grunt, Yuuri got up to grab his laptop from the desk. Those old writings were still hidden away on it somewhere. Lord knows Yuuri didn’t have the balls to ever try to publish his smut online.

                Honestly, it had started out in an exercise in English. _Write about something you’re passionate about!_ His teachers in University had told him. Of course Yuuri had passed the TOEFL with ease, but that didn’t mean that his English skills didn’t need refinement when he first arrived in Detroit.

 

 _Ugh, it had started out so simply, too._ He only wanted to write about what it would feel like to finally skate on the same ice as Victor. To maybe talk to him at the banquet after performing modestly well. Maybe after earning fourth place? He would love to say he earned bronze, but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to write it because that would mean that he thought he was good enough to stand on the same podium as Victor, and _pssh please._ Anyway, they would talk at the banquet. Victor would have flutes of softly sparkling champagne in his hands, and he’d offer one to Yuuri with a smile.

 

                Yeah… Maybe it wasn’t surprising that things got a little...adult after that. Yuuri pushed his glasses up from where they’d slid a bit down the bridge of his nose and clicked through his different folders until he found the specific piece he was looking for.

 

\---

 

                _“That was quite the performance you gave,” Victor offered with a wink. Your hands fidgeted nervously with the drink he’d just given you. You smile, soft and small, and take a little sip._

 

_“Oh, wow. Thank you, Victor! It was nothing compared to your own programs though. You really blew us away! Haha, as always.”_

 

_“I appreciate the compliment! My coach and I worked very hard to bring it up to par,” He responded, flipping his bangs with a toss of the head._

 

_Victor Nikiforov was always handsome on TV. The angles and lighting on the ice and in the Kiss & Cry had always suited him. Being in front of him though? That was much better. You can tell that his skin is smooth and clear. His hands are big but gentle looking as they hold his flute of champagne. His fingernails are immaculately kept, with just the tiniest bit of a sheen. His smile showed straight and pearly white teeth. His nose was long and straight. His lips, though thin, were soft and just the right shade of soft pink. His tongue quickly darted out to wet them, and you realize you had been staring. You quickly attempted to bring conversation back to a safe place._

 

_Just don’t think about how handsome he is. Just don’t think about it. Don’t do it._

 

 _“Your effort really shows, Victor! I would love to see how on-ice sessions usually go for you. It must really be a sight.” You wince._ God that was lame. _“I-I mean, just because you’re so good. A-And...You know. The creative process. And all that.” You drop your gaze and sigh. Honestly, that couldn’t have sounded weirder._

 

_Or so you thought? Because suddenly there’s a soft touch at your chin, and despite the slight jolt it brings to your system, you follow it. You follow Victor’s motions as he pulls you to look back to him. His blue eyes sparkle with something like adoration, and potentially...mischief?_

 

_“I would be honored to share my secrets with someone like you. Would you really want to watch me practice one day?”_

 

_Your mouth suddenly goes dry, and words fail you. You glance around, wondering if there are cameras somewhere. Like this is all some prank. Seeing none, you give a slight nod, and it comes out a little shaky, but Victor is able to understand. He smiles, and his eyes crinkle just the tiniest bit at the corners._

 

_“You should come visit me in Russia some time! I am sure it would be a lot of fun! You could watch me practice. Then maybe I could give you a few pointers, too.” He gives you another wink. Your knees are suddenly weak, but you find a way to lean against the wall behind you in what hopefully comes off as a casual move. Victor doesn’t allow you to further the distance between you though, and he follows, though he doesn’t come too close._

 

_“Y...You mean maybe I could coach with you? Oh, haha, uh… Wow, Victor. To have you as my coach. Even just for an hour… Oh wow. I’m really not sure what to say. I couldn’t… I don’t… Ah, haha… Wow…” You’re fumbling, drowning in your own inability to speak in front of your idol like this. Again, you scan the room, hoping that maybe someone might step in and distract Victor, so you could escape and wallow in your ineptitude._

 

_Victor seems to notice and quirks his (perfect) lips up into the softest smirk. “Do you think… We could speak elsewhere? This banquet is so boring anyway. I’m ready to go back up to my room. Will you follow me?”_

 

Anywhere. I’d follow you anywhere, Victor. _You almost say without thinking. His spell over you is just so strong. Instead though, you just nod weakly and give a tiny smile of your own. You can’t trust your voice not to break or betray your total infatuation with the champion before you._

 

_In response, Victor grins, takes the drink from your hand and drops both onto a nearby table. He then drapes an arm across your shoulders and starts to lead you out of the banquet hall. You tense immediately, wondering if all eyes are on you, but the warmth he emanates melts you all too easily. You can’t seem to bring yourself to care whether or not people see you with The Victor Nikiforov. The two of you don’t separate until you need to walk through the narrow doors of the elevator._

 

_You wonder if he’ll kiss you. That’s how these things go, right? But then again, why would he kiss you? Well. Maybe you did well enough to maybe deserve it? Either way, you don’t know if you could handle a kiss. You might just explode. Instead, your gaze drops to his hands, now back on his own person. Maybe he’d let you hold his hand. Later though. For now, it looks like he’s texting someone? Maybe just letting them know that he’s retiring for the night._

 

_Instead, Victor suddenly leans on you, his arm going around your shoulder again. He holds up the phone just above the two of you. The camera app is open._

 

_“Smile!”_

 

_Before you even have a chance to react, the shutter sound goes off. Victor is smiling as he tucks the phone away in his jacket’s inner pocket, while you’re left fumbling._

 

_“Uhm… Did it turn out okay? I didn’t have time to…”_

 

_The elevator doors open before you can finish, and Victor’s hand envelops yours, fingers entwining in a way that feels unreasonably comforting. He guides you out and down the hall._

 

_“It was a perfect picture! That surprised look on your face was beautiful.”_

 

_“B-Beautiful? Oh, no. Haha, that’s not true.”_

 

_Victor stops suddenly and lets go of your hand. You almost think you’ve misspoken and messed it all up before he pulls out a card key and opens the door to you._

 

_“I’m intimidating you. Aren’t I?” He asks, guiding you inside and over to a plush loveseat. He plops down beside you with as much grace as one would expect from Victor Nikiforov._

 

_“What?”_

 

 _“I could tell it out there. You were very nervous. I thought it might just be because of all of the people around. Maybe you didn’t like large groups of people.” Well, that much_ is _true. “But it didn’t get much better once we left the ballroom. I hope I’m not too intimidating. I just wanted to talk more with you.”_

 

_“ **What**?” You say, far too loudly. There’s a tell tale burning across your cheeks that you know means you’ve started blushing. “N-No! No! You’re--God, you’re perfect! N-No, wait no! I mean-- I mean.” You’re floundering now. You bring your hands up to cover the lower half of your face as though that would trap your embarrassing ramblings back in your mouth._

 

_Surprisingly, Victor doesn’t get angry and throw you out. Instead, he just smiles gently and gives the softest chuckle. You might be further mortified if the sound of it wasn’t so incredibly pleasing to the ear. “You’re very cute when you blush like that.”_

 

_You groan. “Please don’t say things like that.” You mumble through your hands._

 

_“Why not?” Victor asks, tilting his head to the side in a way that he had to have practiced for it to look so flawless and poised._

 

_“B...because I’m not any of those things…” You barely squeak out. “I...I’ll get out of your room now.” You move to stand, but Victor places a hand gently but firmly on your knee. It renders you immobile._

 

_“You...You don’t believe me? What do you think this is?” He asks, almost sounding like a vague mix of offended and hurt. You immediately sit up and face him more properly._

 

_“N-No! Agh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to trick you into thinking I was worthy of your time! I really don’t want to waste any more of it. You could bring anyone back up here to talk about potential trips to Russia for coaching sessions, and I’m wasting your time. I really don’t belong here, I’m sorr--”_

 

_Victor hushes you with a soft finger to your lips. You want to scream. Does this man not realize just how incredible he is and what that does to a simple, dime-a-dozen skater like you?_

 

_“Listen to me.” He says. “You are not a waste of my time. I brought you up here because I wanted to get to know you better. Yes, you. You did not trick me into doing anything. Your performance on the ice today really caught my attention, and I want to see more of you.” His gaze flicks down to where your collar meets skin, then right back up to your eyes. “And I didn’t just want to talk about coaching trips to Russia.”_

 

_“You didn’t?” How you manage to string together just those three syllables shocks you._

 

_“No, I didn’t. Really, I just wanted to do this.” Before you could question it, warm, soft lips are on yours. You hadn’t realized it, but as you spoke, the two of you had grown closer and closer until your lips were almost touching anyway. It took barely a few centimeters to close the gap as Victor had done._

 

_It takes you a moment to pull yourself together after he backs away. Your lips were left in a soft pucker, and your eyes which had shut on instinct flutter open. The first thing they hone in on are Victor’s lips which immediately quirk up into a smile. He softly bites his lower lip, and you audibly swallow. The sound of it brings you back to reality, and you look back to Victor’s eyes. His gaze is absolutely fixed on your mouth, just as you had done for him. Without thinking, the two of you are leaning back into each other for another kiss._

 

_Victor brings a hand up to gently cradle your face. Compared to the heat blooming on your cheeks, the cool skin of his hand is most welcome, and you find yourself leaning into it, all without breaking the contact between your mouths._

 

 _Either time is flying, or it all happens at such a quick pace, but as Victor pulls apart from the kiss, immediately going back in for another, he allows his mouth to open just slightly more. You adjust to his changes, and without thinking, your tongue and his are touching. There’s no_ fighting for dominance _or whatever the cliche is. The two of you are simply exploring each other’s mouths, and it’s incredible. You had never enjoyed kissing as much as you did in this moment._

 

_Victor is able to guide you with the slightest movements, almost like a dance. It takes nothing for him to have you gasping softly between kisses. The thumb of the hand at your cheek is rubbing soft circles as you move together. Meanwhile, his other hand reaches out to grab one of your own. He entwines your fingers and squeezes them gently. This time as you gasp, there’s the slightest bit of vocalization to it. The softest of moans you could imagine. Victor smiles softly into your kiss._

 

_The hand at your cheek moves back ever so gently, carding through your hair until it rests at the nape of your neck. Then suddenly there’s the slightest bit of pressure from Victor’s person, pushing you further and further back against the loveseat until you’re all but reclined beneath him. He breaks the kiss._

 

_“Is this okay?” He asks before latching his mouth to a place just below your jawline. He bites, but it’s soft, the sort of bite that wouldn’t leave a mark unless he chose to focus all of his attentions there for a while._

 

_Your reply comes as a tiny gasp followed by a breathy and stuttered, “Yes please.” One of your hands is still held firmly in his, but your free hand finds its way through his neatly trimmed hair. God, it’s softer than velvet._

 

_Victor chuckles, warm and dark, mumbling a soft “Good to know” into your skin, as he continues to lave your collarbone and jaw with feather light kisses. As he does this, he’s able to maneuver your bodies to a position where he’s nestled nicely between your legs. His free hand hooks one of your legs around his waist. You’re not sure if you actually feel anything between the two of you, in that sense, but then Victor nibbles your ear a little more roughly than you were expecting. You cry out in pleasured surprise and, without thinking, you roll your hips to meet his._

 

                Oh.

 

_Well, if you weren’t feeling anything there before, you are now._

 

 _Victor, honest to goodness, seem to growl in response. He full on_ grinds _into you while he bites just beneath your ear. He focuses his ministrations there for just a bit longer than any other place, your sighs of contentment egging him on. You’ll have a mark there, but somehow the thought doesn’t bother you. Having a physical reminder of Victor Nikiforov on your body seems like far better a reward than any medal you might have won._

 

_It’s almost too much to handle all at once. As Victor rolls his hips yet again, you cry out, probably a little louder than you intended, with a syllable that hopefully sounds akin to “Wait,” or “Hold on,” or “Give me a moment, please, you perfect man.”_

 

_Victor sits up, reaching behind himself to keep your leg from falling off the loveseat, and he presses it neatly by his ass, “I’m sorry, was that too much for you?” He’s smiling down at you, warm and loving, and his voice has the most pleasant gravel to it. Mixed with his accent, it just about drives you mad. “I was just really, really enjoying myself. You make the most lovely noises. Or, well, really all of your reactions were amazing.” He laughs, and in it you can’t find a trace of mocking. He’s sincere in his praises, and it’s dizzying._

 

_You press your hands to your face, covering your blush, and you whine quietly. “Please don’t say things like that.”_

 

_If you were looking at him, you would have seen Victor quirk his brow and lean his head to the side. “Why? Do you not like it? We can stop now, if you want. I’d be happy with even the smallest amount of time I could get from you.” Sensing that you wanted to be done with him, Victor makes to get up. Without thinking, you tense your thighs around him, stopping his exit._

_“No!” You stutter out. “I...I don’t want to...uhm...not. Return the favor?” You part your fingers to take a peek at his expression. He almost seems surprised, and if you didn’t know any better, you’d say there was the slightest dusting of pink across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose._

 

_“Oh,” He practically purrs in response, after recovering from whatever surprise you had given him. “We can make plenty of time for that, beautiful.” The pet name/compliment has you squeak and hide your face again, your thighs squeezing him once more of their own volition._

 

_Victor leans down, pressing his lips to the shell of your ear. “Ah, dearest, do you like it when I compliment you?” His hand runs up and down your side, feather light. “Is that what has had you so flustered this whole time?”_

 

_You can only hum out a soft whine that he can only interpret as assent._

 

_“Oh, good. I’m glad. You look so sexy when you blush like that for me.”_

 

_You’ve become putty. You’re going to die here. It’s fine. It’s no big deal. Victor keeps moving anyway. You’re back as you were before, with him tucked between your spread legs, your calf hooked around his hips, and he reaches between you. It takes almost nothing for him to gain access to your underwear. He pauses briefly before touching though to make sure he has your consent. With a nod, his fingers are on you, separated only by the thinnest cloth._

 

_Victor hums in satisfaction. “Did I cause this wetness here? I’m absolutely flattered,” He whispers to you as he pulls the garment down. All you can do is sigh and writhe beneath him, desperate for the touch of his fingers. Luckily, it doesn’t take long for his fingers to start toying with you._

_“V-Victor, please!” You cry out. He only smiles and presses a kiss to your lips in reply._

 

_“Please, what? I’m the one who should be begging you for the privilege of seeing such reactions from a creature as lovely as you. You’re positively gorgeous like this, beneath me.” Victor hums above you, his fingers still working wonders with your sex. Your hips are rolling up to meet his hand, desperate for the contact. The mix of that and his praises which rolled off his tongue so naturally are going to be the death of you. You start making the most lewd noises and bring your hand to your mouth to stifle the sound of it. Victor, however, seems to have other plans. He slows his ministrations just enough to have you whine at the loss of friction._

 

_“Please don’t muffle yourself like that,” He rasps out. “I was thoroughly enjoying those sounds of yours. You’re really driving me crazy, do you know that?”_

 

_You can’t form an entirely coherent response, but you remove the hand from between your teeth and give an apology. Victor rewards you with another kiss on the mouth._

 

_“Ahhh, you’re so pretty,” He sighs, his fingers picking their pace back up. “You’re a delight to the eyes, to the ears, and to the touch. I can only imagine you’d taste just as intoxicating.”_

 

_You moan at the insinuation he makes._

 

_“So you’ll let me try you out?” He asks. Though your eyes are closed, you can hear the smile on his lips._

 

_You nod your consent, and not a moment later you feel Victor shift above you. His fingers haven’t strayed, and you can feel the warmth of his breath on your inner thigh. Just the thought of what’s to come has you keening._

 

_However, the moment passes, and you don’t notice a significant change. You allow your eyes to crack open and look down to where Victor is nestled comfortably between your legs. He’s smirking up at you, his blue eyes sparkling in adoration._

 

_“There you are. I was waiting for you to look at me again.” Before you can ask him why, he seems to have read your mind and is answering the unspoken question. “So I could see how you look at me when I have my first taste of you.” And suddenly, his mouth is on you. You hiss in pleasure, biting your lip. Your hand goes to card through his hair, pushing back the bangs that are swept to the side of his face. His gaze never leaves you, though his tongue is working magic on your sex. He regards your expression with care. After a moment, he pulls away and kisses his teeth, regarding your taste._

 

_“Just as I expected. You’re a pleasure to all of the senses, my dearest.”_

 

_The comment almost has you undone. You toss your head back against the arm of the loveseat, and Victor chuckles before going back to running his tongue along the length of you, while his fingers still work as they can. After a few moments of that, he latches his lips around you and hums. The vibrations mixed with the overstimulation of it all has you tumbling over the edge, crying out his name while your nails dig into his scalp._

 

_Victor, for his part, keeps up his attentions as you ride out the waves of your orgasm, and when you’re done, he gives you the warmest and sweetest smile you could ever imagine._

 

_“That was the most fun I’ve had off the ice in a very long time.” He says._

 

_“What?” You reply. Surely, he was lying. “P-Please, I don’t think, we, uh…” You go to sit up, scooting yourself out from underneath him. “Need to stop the fun quite yet?” Somehow the statement came out as a question when your voice hitched at the end like that. Still, Victor understood your meaning, as he followed your gaze as it jumped from his face to where he was clearly straining against his dress pants._

 

 _“I’d, uh…”_ I’d appreciate it if you let me return the favor? I’d like to suck you off? I’d like to devour your cock? I’d love it if I could lick you like a lollipop? _You’re at a loss for words. You’d never done this sort of thing before. Without thinking, you bite your lip as you stare between Victor’s legs._

 

_Victor groans, dramatically tilting his head back and covering his eyes with a hand. “You can’t look at me and then bite your lips like that!” He tells you. Immediately, you look back to his face, a nervous chuckle bubbling out._

 

_“Oh! Sorry! Haha…” You sort of get lost in your nervousness before you feel Victor’s hands grab yours._

 

_“Anyway, my sweet, to answer what I think you were going to ask: yes. Yes, please.” He says, letting go of you to move to the buttons of his pants. You shakily reach out to stop him._

 

_“Please. Uhm… Let me?”_

 

_Victor moves his hands to cup your cheek, letting your hands fumble a moment with the button before popping it open. It’s then that he leans forward to kiss you softly. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but you can taste yourself on his lips and tongue, and the eroticism of it is dizzying. Your hand brushes against Victor’s erection and he jerks almost imperceptibly. You smirk into the kiss and deepen it, palming his cock, letting him grind into your hand. You wriggle past his waistband and wrap your fingers around him. He’s so warm and thick, your mouth almost waters._

 

_The thought of him in your mouth forces you to break the kiss. You look at Victor through half-lidded eyes, hoping you look at least a little sexy. Unfortunately, (or maybe fortunately) Victor’s eyes are still shut. Again, he tilts his head back to gasp softly as your fingers squeeze around him, testing the waters. You smile and lean in to kiss his adam’s apple, never stilling the motion of your hand. He shudders a bit as you kiss along his neck then move up to nibble his earlobe. God, it’s so weird of you to think about, but from where you are, you can smell the scent of his shampoo, and it’s almost intoxicating. Realizing how close to Victor Nikiforov you are. Realizing that you have him literally in the palm of your hand._

 

_As your kisses move down his jawline and across the bit of exposed skin at his chest, you slowly maneuver him beneath you. Once you have him settled appropriately you stop and just look at him. Victor, for his part, takes a moment to come back to reality, and you watch as he slowly opens his eyes. Again, he cups your cheek in the palm of his hand. You kiss it, then slowly lower yourself until your mouth is just by his cock. You glance down and notice that your warm breath so close by makes it twitch ever so slightly. The thought that you’re actually having a physical effect on Victor is starting to really sink in at this point, and it has you smiling almost drunkenly. You look to him and move his hand from your cheek to the back of your head._

 

_“Just let me know if I need to stop,” You say, looking him in the eye as you lick a stripe up from the base of his length to the tip. Victor’s gaze never leaves yours, but by the time your tongue has come to his slit and your wrap your mouth around the head, he groans, gravelly and deep. Whatever it is that he says, it almost sounds like your name._

 

_You hope he’s groaning your name._

 

_Feeling less than satisfied with just his tip on your tongue, you decide with a soft hum to take him further in. You flatten your tongue as best you can and take him a bit deeper. What you’re not handling with your mouth is covered by your fingers._

 

 _Above you, Victor Nikiforov honest to god_ whimpers _and bites his thumb. You smirk and take him from your mouth with an unintentional_ pop.

 

_“If I couldn’t muffle myself,” You tell him, feeling surprisingly saucy, “Neither can you.”_

 

_Victor releases a shaky, voiced sigh and nods, smiling down at you just the tiniest bit. If he’s trying to look sexy, he’s definitely succeeding. You feel arousal pooling in the pit of your belly at the sight and sound of it._

 

_You latch back onto his dick, this time bobbing your head slightly, taking him deeper bit by agonizing bit. From the way Victor’s hips jerk from time to time, you can tell he’s into it. You keep your rhythm for a minute longer then decide to see if you could properly deepthroat the Adonis above you._

 

_While still bobbing and laving your tongue around him as best you can, you calm and focus on breathing purely through the nose. When you feel set, you decide to slow your pace and give your attention to pulling him in further and further._

 

_You move at a snail’s pace, your eyes shut in concentration, and you don’t open them until you feel coarse hair at the tip of your nose. A bubble of satisfaction builds up in your chest. You hum contentedly around Victor’s cock, and he nearly cries out. It’s then that you realize that his delicious sounds weren’t registering with you, as all of your attentions were placed on getting his dick down your throat._

 

_The hand at your head clenches, pulling your hair slightly. Victor moans your name, and god he sounds like something from a porno._

 

_“I’m close. G-Going to-” He starts to say, but as you look up to meet his gaze, you swallow around him, and the combined actions have him cumming thick, hot ropes down your throat._

 

 _You almost panic and pull off, but the feeling of his fingers in your hair stills you. It’s not that Victor forced you to stay in place. If anything, his grip loosened to allow you to move away. However, the thought of_ not swallowing _for_ Victor Nikiforov _keeps you still._

 

_As he rides out his orgasm, you rub your tongue against the underside of his dick as best you can. It’s only when he melts into the loveseat that you slowly release him from your mouth._

 

_His fingers are still carding through your hair, and when you meet his eyes, it almost pains you to find them looking at you with such tenderness. When he speaks, his voice is hoarse and quiet._

 

_“Definitely the second most fun thing I’ve done off the ice in a loooong time,” He tells you. You quirk your head to the side, a sinking feeling starting to settle in your chest. Was it really bad enough to say that outloud?_

 

_Victor looks surprised and then backtracks. “The most fun was pleasuring you. I...I said so earlier.” His voice tilts up at the end, almost like a question, but you don’t know if that was his intention._

 

_Either way, your face heats up, and you look away. “V-Victor, you… you can’t say things like that.” It almost sounds like a whine. Really, you suppose, it is._

 

_Victor seems to sense how flustered you are and his expression melts into a smirk. He runs a finger along your jaw, then lets his thumb drag across your lower lip._

 

_“Sorry,” He practically purrs. “You just make me feel so...amazing.” He eyes you up and down; surely you look like a sexed-up wreck. If he dislikes what he sees though, he doesn’t say it._

 

_“Stay with me.” He says._

 

_“What…?” You ask, not believing you’ve heard him correctly._

 

_“Stay the night. We’ll get coffee in the morning. Your flight doesn’t leave too early, does it?”_

 

_You thank every single thing in existence, divine or not, that your flight isn’t until the late afternoon. You nod, a tiny smiling growing across your lips._

 

_“Wonderful!” He says, leaning up to kiss you. It’s short this time, and not a moment later he gently pushes you from him so he can stand. While admittedly seeming a bit shaky, Victor stretches slightly and looks back down to you._

 

_“Hold on just a minute. I’ll grab you one of my shirts to sleep in.”_

 

                Is this even real? _In not five minutes, you’re in one of Victor Nikiforov’s shirts, settling into his hotel bed while he runs his fingers through your hair. He’s a marvelous big spoon._

 

_All you can think about as you slowly sink into unconsciousness is how amazing this man is and how incredible he made you feel._

 

\---

 

                Yuuri is an impossible mix of embarrassed and impressed with his own writing from a few years ago. He was able to garner a bit of pleasure from his fiction, and at the very least, he could now definitely say he wasn’t as stressed as he was when he first hung up with Phichit about a half hour ago.

 

                Would this fic help him embody eros though? All he’s sure of at this point is that he has some kind of praise kink and that he’s at least semi-capable of writing something potentially sexy.

  
                Yuuri gives a frustrated sigh and puts his laptop back on his desk. He needs to clean up and go for a jog or something to wake himself back up and clear his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an actual conversation I had with my voice teacher where she told me to embrace my womanhood by reading a "novel" in order to better embody sensuality on stage. LITTLE DOES SHE KNOW IM NOT A PRUDE IM JUST SHY.


End file.
